What happens in the room
by Spikesterholic
Summary: Season 5 re-write from family. Buffy is beginning to develop a crush on the big bad. Luckily for her no one knows... that is, until a slip of the tongue lands her in trouble... Dawn is in the story but no Glory. It will get naughty in later chapters.
1. Trouble

It began with something as simple as an invitation to join Tara's birthday party. No one knew who to look at or who was going to question the witch on why she had just willingly invited Spike to join their intimate celebration.

"You were willing to accept me even when you thought I was a demon. You gave me a second chance, spike deserves one too. Plus he helped me

o-overcome a fear that was looming for years"

"Sweetie, he punched you in the nose"

But there was no swaying Tara. It was a done deal.

"Well. In that case, I'll see you all tonight" Spike said, with a cocky smugness only he could pull off as he turned and left out the back door.

Everyone gave a mutual sigh of relief that the day was almost over as they looked around at the mess left by the lei-ach demons.

"We'd better dispose of these corpses before they begin to decay," Giles ordered.

"Clear-a-corpse. Now there's a booming business opportunity for any Sunnydale entrepreneur," Xander quipped, as he grabbed the torso of one demon.

Buffy turned to Dawn with concern on her face.

"You ok?"

"Sure. I'm just glad Tara is staying."

"You were quite the fire-cracker back there." Dawn beamed with pride at her sister's words.

"I am a Summers after all. And just for your information, I could have held my own."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it missy. You're still only fourteen"

"And a half!"

The Bronze was alive with people as the band on stage's music boomed through the large sound system and partygoers danced, drank and interacted. The Scooby's had a small section exclusively for the birthday girl with a handful of tables littered with confetti, presents and balloons.

Dawn, being overly excited that she was actually allowed to be in a club, ran rings around the gang forcing buffy to pull her to a halt and give her a warning glance. Giles and Xander bonded quietly over their drinks at one table, while Anya, Tara and Willow hit the dance floor.

Buffy stood leaning against a support beam, content, watching her friends enjoying themselves. She didn't see Spike, dressed in khaki's, a baby blue shirt and a shorter black leather jacket with his ever-famous black shirt underneath, stand and lean against the other side of the support beam so that he was half facing her, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Festivities not to your liking pet?"

"Please leave," Buffy said in a beat.

"Nah ah! I was invited," Spike taunted.

Dawn chose that moment to come to a screeching halt right in front of both of them.

"Hey Spike. Nice outfit." Buffy looked confused then took in Spike's appearance.

"Why _are_ you wearing human clothing?"

"I was invited to Glinda's party! Thought the least I could do was make an effort. Seeing as I don't have a present to give and what not."

Buffy rolled her eyes while Dawn flashed him a massive smile.

"That's so thoughtful! You're totally invited to my party when it's my birthday." She blushed and made a quick exit.

Spike chuckled and shook his head as he looked down. Buffy couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Did I seriously just witness that?! Oh, we're sooo having a talk when I get her home"

"Leave her be pet, she's harmless."

Buffy's features set in a hard glare as she turned to Spike.

"Don't even think for a second that you will be putting a finger on—"-"

"Oh give me some bloody credit! She's a kid for Christ sakes. Just because the great poof was into cradle snatching, doesn't mean I am."

Buffy backed down and resumed her position against the support beam.

"At least one Summers has decent taste in men. Speaking of, where is the looming lump of driftwood?"

"Riley will be here soon," she replied, with uncertainty in her voice.

Spike casually scanned the crowd, watching others intermingle and Buffy suddenly found herself watching Spike. He was really beginning to confuse her lately with his unpredictable actions. And she just couldn't figure him out. She certainly couldn't fathom why he was suddenly more than eager to help them out – especially with today's events with Tara's family.

Spike took a swig of his beer and Buffy caught herself watching his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he drank, and she was suddenly reminded of those Diet coke commercials. Wait. She shook the thought out of her head.. _It must be the clothes_, she thought. Caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that the peroxided pest had just asked her a question.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted a game of pool? Table's free and none of these whelps in here look like a challenge. You up for it?"

Buffy looked at her watch and glanced at the entrance. Still no sign of Riley and she was slowly tiring of his frequent absences. She sighed and turned back to face Spike.

"One game."

Tara found Giles heading towards her as she was looking for Willow.

"Ah. Tara. I'm afraid I'm not the party animal I once was. I thought I'd say goodnight. Do you know where the others are?"

Tara quickly scanned the room and spotted her red-headed lover.

"I think they're by the pool table."

Both made their way over to the pool table where the rest of the Scooby's were congregated around a very heated match between vampire and Slayer. Xander stood holding Anya round the waist from behind and Dawn was perched on a stool beside them. Tara went and stood by Willow, pulling her into a half embrace. Giles acknowledged the group.

"There you all are. I'm afraid it's time for me to retire for the night. "

Spike cut him short, too involved in the game between him and the Slayer and full of confidence.

"I tell you what – if the Slayer wins this game – I'll buy a round for you all."

"On second thoughts I think I'll stick around for another half hour," Giles said, suddenly as engrossed as the others in the game.

"C'mon Buff – free drinks from evil dead," Xander cheered.

"I'm on Spike's team," Dawn announced, with her hand in the air.

"Dawn, you little Judas you!" Xander cried.

It was Buffy's turn to shoot. Only the 8 ball lay on the table and although the shot was tricky, she could certainly sink it into the corner pocket. Spike noticed Tara was closest to him and decided to approach her, somewhat shy.

"Enjoying your birthday pet?"

"I am. Thank you for coming, Spike." Spike raised his eyebrow at her.

"No, I mean it. You saved me today." Tara smiled softly at him.

"First time I've been thanked for socking someone in the nose." He smiled at her shyly.

Buffy was lining up her shot, ready to sink the 8 ball and make that mouthy irritation of a vampire empty his pockets for once. She took a quick glance up, half expecting him to be leering at her with that arrogant look he loved to wear but what she saw instead knocked her flying. She didn't know if it was the lighting from the ceiling strobes or an imaginary spotlight that singled him out but Buffy was suddenly struck by two crystal blue orbs that seemed to twinkle with life and a set of lips that looked so soft and full she couldn't help but wonder what they'd feel like, pressed against hers. He was smiling. Genuinely smiling as he spoke with Tara. Buffy was struck mentally and physically as she unconsciously hit the white ball and sent it flying right past the 8 ball and off the table.

Everyone seemed to jump, as did Buffy as the ball rolled onto the floor and out of sight. Each one of them looked at her, speechless and confused about how she had managed to mess up a perfect win. Buffy looked at each of her friends, flustered and embarrassed.

"Should I even bother to retrieve the ball, luv, or should we just call it a victory to me, save you the shame?"

Buffy ignored Spike's question and avoided his gaze, instead she turned to her friends.

"It's late. I should be getting Dawn home. Mom'll be worrying."

They all said their goodbyes and Buffy and Dawn made their way home.

"Hey sweetie how was the party?" Joyce asked Dawn, as she bounced into the living room.

"The Bronze is SO cool Mom, they had this really cool band playing and Buffy lost really badly at pool, and they put this stupid stamp on my hand—"

"Why don't you tell me about it all in detail in the morning, Sweetheart. I think it's time you should be in bed," Joyce said kindly, unable to handle so much excitement so late at night.

Dawn looked disappointed but said goodnight to Joyce and Buffy and made her way upstairs. Buffy remained oddly quiet, which Joyce picked up on.

"You okay, Honey? You seem – distant."

Buffy forced a smile.

"I'm good. I think, like Dawn, I've had too much fun for one night. I'm beat. Night Mom."

Buffy gave Joyce a kiss on the cheek and headed to the stairs.

"Oh Buffy! I almost forgot. Riley called while you were out. He said he got caught up with some old classmates and he's sorry he couldn't make it tonight."

"Thanks Mom." Buffy replied as she climbed the stairs.

She'd almost forgotten that Riley never showed. She knew she should be upset or concerned but she was having serious trouble removing an image of blue eyes and blonde hair out of her brain. She didn't know why, she didn't know what it meant but there was one thing she did know – she was in trouble.


	2. Where were you?

Buffy was slowly reaching consciousness, not wanting to open her eyes yet; she was still visualizing a very handsome vampire. She began to stretch her muscles, ready to snuggle back down into the comfort of her big warm bed when –

"Morning."

Buffy's eyes flew open to stare right into the face of Riley. Right. Her boyfriend. How could she forget? Riley was perched on the side of her bed, staring at her lovingly. Buffy couldn't help but look surprised; like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Riley. What are you doing here?"

Riley laughed at his girlfriend's shocked reaction.

"Were you expecting someone else? I just wanted to swing by, say sorry for last night."

Buffy sat up in bed and pulled the covers off her, signaling Riley to let her out of the bed. Riley stood and pulled Buffy into an embrace as soon as she was standing. Buffy put her arms around Riley but didn't feel comfortable. When did this happen? Buffy pulled back from his arms and avoided his gaze, heading to her dresser. She grabbed her brush and began combing her hair to an acceptable standard.

"You don't have to apologize to me, it's good that you're still in contact with your friends."

"Well, in truth Buffy, it was only Graham that I knew. The others, I'd just met last night."

Buffy, now with her hair in better condition, walked back over to Riley and held his hands. Struggling with every movement to show her boyfriend affection.

"Not the point. It's good that you can still have a circle of friends of your own. You know you don't always have to just hang with the gang. I don't want you to feel like I'm trapping you."

"That's the last thought I'd have about you Buffy. Besides," he said, taking hold of the bottom of her pajama top and pulling her towards him."I quite like the idea of being trapped by you."

What would have once been considered a turn-on, was suddenly the most unsexy gesture Riley could have made; considering she knew perfectly well that a certain man of the undead variety could have pulled it off a lot better. Alarmed by her thoughts, she pulled away hastily from Riley, making her way to her bedroom door, grabbing her bathrobe and putting it on.

"Well, I gotta shower. Get dressed. You know, the whole routine."

"I thought I'd take you out for breakfast."

Buffy opened her door, edging out slowly.

"I uh, said I'd meet the others at the Magic Box."

"Well can I meet you later for patrol?"

"Yeah, yeah!" was all that could be heard, as Buffy disappeared out of site and another door could be heard closing and being locked.

"What about a dancing high-school?" Xander suggested to Willow.

"Not exactly something couples go to watch. People will look at us funny."

Willow and Xander were sitting at the table in the Magic Box. Xander was scanning a newspaper while Willow watched him.

"Periodical war drama?" Willow looked at him with distaste.

"You women are hard to please." Xander continued browsing the pages.

Buffy entered the shop and sat beside Willow.

"Hey. What are we doing?"

"Xander's trying to find something showing at the movies we can all go watch"

"And coming up with nada," he replied, closing the newspaper, giving up his search.

"We'll just have to wing it. You up for coming tonight, Buff?" he asked.

"You and Riley should totally come! Triple Scooby date!" Willow added excitedly.

"Nah. Sorry guys, I'm meeting Riley tonight for patrol. Duty calls." Buffy said sadly.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Anya screeched from behind the counter.

She grabbed a small box she had opened and moved it to the table they were sitting at, dropping it in front of them with disgust.

"Rabbit's feet? Who would want to purchase such a thing!" she cried in outrage.

Buffy and Willow looked amused while Xander attempted to calm his girlfriend.

"Ahn, people buy those as a symbol of good luck. It's a tradition."

"What crazy person would think a bunny limb was lucky? It's terrifying. I'm not selling those."

Buffy shook her head in amazement at Anya and stood.

"Well as fun as this is, I better go collect Dawn from school. Mom wants me to take her to the mall for new shoes. The joy of being a big sister," she added, dryly.

"Bye guys," she said.

Everyone mumbled their goodbye's as she made her way out of the shop.

Buffy looked at her watch for a third time. It was 8:47pm and Riley was supposed to meet her outside the Sterling crypt at 8.30.

"Where is he?" Buffy said to herself, getting tired and frustrated with waiting.

"I'm right here, luv." The voice made Buffy jump for a nano-second, before she realized whose voice it was.

"Although, I didn't realize I was being waited on," Spike finished, with a cheeky grin.

"Not you, jack-ass. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, irritated. She couldn't deal with Spike's snarky attitude tonight; she was already wound up due to Riley standing her up.

"Just taking a stroll. Looking for a little grunt-work before bedtime."

"Some _what_-work?!" Buffy asked, completely getting the wrong idea.

Spike gave her a seductive smile, finding the look on her face adorable.

"Fighting, pet. Where did your mind go?" he replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Seeing her begin to relax and retreat into her 'Buffy's pissed' mood, he took a step closer, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and lowering his head to be at exact eye level with her.

"Of course, luv, if you were up for another kind of grunt-work... my night is free."

His face was inches away from hers, eyes full of desire, not taking his gaze off her. Buffy was frozen. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was having trouble comprehending what had just happened within the last twenty seconds. Luckily she didn't have to think as something sent her flying into a gravestone.

As soon as she shook the haziness from her head and regained her footing, she saw Spike fighting the culprit that sent her fifteen feet through the air;a 6 foot 5 brown demon that looked strikingly like an Orc from The Lord of the Rings. It seemed to be a pretty good fighter, because it was currently hammering Spike's head into the wall of a mausoleum. Buffy intervened before Spike lost consciousness and the battle continued.

Both Buffy and Spike were wailing on the demon, and it was beginning to tire when Spike rained down rapid blows to its face and torso. Buffy took the opportunity of it being distracted to run behind it and jump onto its back, wrapping her hands around its neck. It gave Spike a jaw-breaking uppercut before Buffy successfully felt its neck snap under her hands.

Buffy sank to the ground with the dead demon and climbed to her feet, feeling her limbs begin to hurt. She made her way over to Spike who was sitting on the ground, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

Buffy held a hand out and he accepted, rising to his feet. Neither one spoke, both feeling the effects of the fight.

Just as Buffy began to realize she was still holding Spike's hand, Riley came walking through the cemetery, a big smile plastered on his face, oblivious to the demon laying on the ground or the blood-stained faces of Buffy or Spike.

"Buffy. Sorry I'm late."

Buffy quickly let go of Spike's hand as Riley finally noticed the demon corpse on the ground. Buffy was not happy with him.

"I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry Buffy, I really am."

"Lucky for me, Spike was here," Buffy said. She was tired. She just wanted to get home and sleep. Riley however, decided to turn towards the vamp.

"Yeah. Funny how you're always around, hey Spike?" Riley said, in a sarcastic manner.

He was realizing that Spike was pretty much everywhere Buffy was lately. He was also noticing the looks this creature was giving his girlfriend and it made him sick. Riley knew Spike what was up to. Spike however, decided to ignore Riley's attempt at an argument. He instead smiled at the soldier, which infuriated Riley even more.

"Seems like you've gotten yourself into a bit of a scrape there, crew-cut. What a pretty band-aid. Put it on all by yourself did you?" Spike said, mocking the boy, pointing his head towards Riley's arm.

Riley didn't know where to look. Buffy reached for Riley's arm concerned.

"What happened?"

Riley pulled his arm away.

"I gave blood today. I'm a donor, Buffy" Riley said light-heartedly, trying not to look guilty.

"I bet you are at that," Spike said dryly, giving Riley an intense look.

He'd overheard a group of vamps talking a week ago about the Slayer's boyfriend being a paid customer at a local vamp-house. He didn't believe it at first, but after a detour one night, it was confirmed. Riley was paying vampires to bite him.

Riley ignored the vampire and hastily turned to Buffy.

"What about you, Buffy? We should get you home. Clean you up" he said, reaching for her face.

Buffy pulled away, finding his concern overbearing.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get some sleep."

"I'll walk you home." Riley said, taking hold of her arm as he tried to make her walk with him.

"Riley, please." Buffy pulled away. Riley turned to her, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just – that fight took a lot out of me and—"

"It's ok. I'm sorry I was so concerned," Riley replied, bitterly.

"Riley, I didn't mean to—" But Riley had already stormed out of the cemetery.

Buffy sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"What a way to throw your toys out of the cot," Spike commented.

Buffy just looked at him, too tired to speak. She turned and slowly made her way towards the cemetery gates.

"Yeah, sweet dreams to you too, Slayer," Spike said, loud enough for her to hear as he made his way to his crypt.


	3. Oh, no

"Be careful, honey,." Joyce said to Buffy, as she lugged a tall display cabinet into the dining room.

"Where do you want it Mmom?"

"Over there, in the corner." Buffy placed the piece of furniture onto the floor and smiled in triumph.

Buffy glanced at Joyce to see a look of doubt on her face.

"Does it look a little, out of place here?" Joyce asked, observing the room.

Buffy gave her mother a look of bewilderment.

"This is the third place we've tried. I love you but please make up your mind.."

Buffy said, in good humor but, still sore from the fight the night before.

Dawn entered the dining room to see what her mom and sister were up to.

"Still moving that thing around?"

"Oh, Ddawn. Does it look a little odd here?" Joyce asked her youngest.

Seeing the look on Buffy's face, Dawn was not one to miss an opportunity to annoy her big sister.

"I see what you mean Mom, definitely odd looking. Maybe Buffy should move it upstairs?" She suggested, giving Buffy an innocent smile.

Buffy pursed her lips, giving Dawn the glare of death.

"Gee Dawn, if only you were this committed to your homework. Maybe then, you wouldn't need the help of my friends to always bail you out of your math problems,." Buffy bit back sourly.

Before Dawn could shout back her reply, Joyce stopped both of them.

"You two cut it out. I've just managed to get rid of my headache. I don't want another visit because my two teenage daughters can't get along."

Both looked apologetic. Buffy began to pick the display cabinet up, moving it three feet to the left when a "STOP!" made her drop the piece onto the floor, her head shooting up to look at her mom in alarm.

"Perfect." Joyce said with glee.

Buffy sighed. Finally. Dusting off her hands, she began to make her way towards the front door.

"Okay. I'm outta here. Gotta update Giles on the fight I had last night. He gets all grumpy pants if I don't inform him of every little detail."

Joyce followed Buffy with Dawn, hot on her heels.

"Can you take Dawn with you? I'm leaving for that exhibit in a half hour."

"As long as she sits in quietly and touches nothing,." Buffy said, directing the wordsed toat her sister.

"Geez. Way to over exaggerate." Dawn replied, sulkily.

"What time will you be home? I'll bring her back before patrol."

"I'm staying at Belinda's house tonight. You promised Mmom." Dawn said in a panic.

"You'll have to walk Dawn to her friend's house. I'll be gone for the night, Buffy. Remember?" Joyce said, rubbing her hand over the fading bruise on Buffy's temple.

"Right. Of course." Buffy said, completely forgetting what her mother had told her in the previous days.

Seeing the concerned look her mother wore as she examined her face, Buffy reassured her.

"It'll be gone within a couple of hours Mom. Slayer healing an' all,." Buffy said cheerily.

"I just wish you'd be careful." Joyce moved to kiss Dawn on the forehead as the youngest was putting on her coat.

"Be good, sweetie. And do what Buffy tells you,." Joyce ordered, as the two girls muttered their goodbyes and left the house.

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, and Xander sat at the research table, while Giles and Anya took to their closing up duties for the night behind the counter.

"It didn't say what it was after?" Giles asked Buffy, as he filed through paperwork.

"Didn't really give me a chance to ask it. No dinner or movie. Just went straight for Buffy's fragile head," came Buffy's witty reply.

"Poor Buffy's head." Willow pouted.

"Well, I suppose it could have just been a run of the mill, chaos ensuing demon. Still, if it was up to something, it would be nice to be aware."

"Doesn't matter now. It's dead," Buffy replied. She really didn't want to research.

Giles gave Buffy a dry look. Suddenly, the door to the Magic Box crashed open and a similar looking Orck-type demon came striding into the shop, stopping at the steps.

Buffy grabbed Dawn from her seat and pushed her under the table.

"Stay down,." She ordered.

Taking a defensive stance, the others stood, knowing this was going to end badly.

"Slayer!" tThe creature bellowed, pointing at Buffy.

"Mordor's the other way, pal,." Xander quipped, handing Buffy an axe, placing himself behind her, ready to help.

"You killed my life partner in cold blood before we could make child. For that, you must pay!" tThe demon growled.

"Bring it on,." Buffy said with confidence.

Before the demon could take a step, a hand landed on its shoulder and a sword appeared, poking through its chest. The demon roared in agony and grabbed the person's hand, flipping them over its shoulder and into the shelving before collapsing on the floor, dead. The hand that caused the demon's death belonged to Spike, who was currently sprawled out on the floor.

Unfortunately, the shelving the vampire had crashed into was stocked with many miniature bottles of holy water, which then decided to fall and smash all over the vampire.

Spike jumped up, screaming as he charged passed the others and straight into the training room with wisps of smoke following close behind.

"Okay. What the hell just happened?" Xander asked, as he relaxed his stance and sat back at the table.

Buffy made her way over to the demon to poke at it, before removing the sword fromout of its body.

"It's a Propalarte demon. They're very protective of their kind. Just hope they were the only two in town," Anya informed everyone.

There was a faint "Watcher" being called from the training room but Giles ignored it, knowing exactly whom it was that was calling his name.

Buffy went and sat back in her seat, as did the others.

"And what is it they seek?" Giles asked Anya, hoping the voice now calling him "Rupert" would stop.

"Well you were correct before. They are just your regular, 'I wanna destroy everything in sighte' type of demons. But they're big on the vengeance."

"So I now have to worry about these pop tart demons being on my back-"

"Holy Crap!"

Tara cut off Buffy with her very out of character cry. Everyone looked up at her startled, then looked in the direction in which she was staring.

Spike was walking in from the training area, wearing only a pair of black, tight boxer shorts. He was rubbing a small hand towel through his damp, hair.

Everyone sat speechless. Each woman gawped at the vampire. From his unusual curly hair, to his finely toned abdomen, right down to his rather large and very visible anatomy in the front of his shorts. Both men were equally as speechless, mentally cursing just how lucky the well-endowed vampire was.

"Good God man!" Giles cried. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"Well I was bloody well calling you long enough Rupe's!" Spike said in defense.

"So that's why they call him Spike,." Anya sighed, approving of the view.

Spike looked at her and smirked. Xander shook himself out of his trance at his girlfriend's words.

"Anya! What the hell?" Spike found Xander's embarrassment of his nakedness entertaining.

Hooking a thumb into the top of his boxers, Spike decided to make the boy squirm.

"What's the matter, Droopy – don't we measure up?" Xander shuffled in his seat, looking furious and flustered all at once.

"You wish, Dead Boy."

"Spike. Why are you not wearing clothes?" Giles asked the vampire.

"In case you missed the show, Ruper-" Spike turned to the table. "What?!" he asked the witches. He was getting annoyed with being eyed like a bug under a microscope. It was entertaining at first but now it was bothering him.

"Your hair… it's curly." Willow answered meekly, still in shock from the site in front of her.

Spike rolled his eyes and turned back to Giles.

"As I was saying. In case you missed the show, Rupert,; I got thrown into a shelf full of holy water. As much as it' is killing me to ask, I need to borrow some of yours."

"What's wrong with your own clothes!" Giles said, offended that the vampire would ask him such a thing.

"Uh, hello? Holy water? My clothes are soaked."

It was then that Giles noticed the ever so slight, pink patches on the vampire's skin where the holy water had seeped through and burnt him.

"Again I ask, what's wrong with your clothes?" Giles replied with a dry humor in his voice.

"Are you not getting-" Spike realized what Giles was insinuating. "You sadistic bastard." Spike replied with distaste.

Buffy sat with her head down, not wanting anyone to catch her staring at the vampire. She was stunned when he came padding in from the training room. Her face had gone bright red and her eyes as wide as saucers. She just couldn't take her eyes off the sight in front of her. If she would have known he'd look this good under all that black – no! No, no, no. She had Riley. But that didn't mean she couldn't look. And boy, was she looking. Her eyes were practically having sex with his body. And by the sounds of it, she wasn't the only one in the room who was.

Buffy was pulled out of her lust-induced daydream when a "woah!" came from beside her.

Dawn had chosen that moment to pop her head up from under the table and was doing a very good goldfish impression at the site of a nearly naked Spike. Buffy and Willow, who were seated either side of Dawn, turned their heads towards the teen and in unison, pushed her head back under the table.

"Right. Clothes. This way, Spike,." Giles said hastily, as he marched into the training room.

Spike followed him as the others all turned their heads sideways to watch the vampire's backside disappear through the door.

There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes; no one cwould look at the other. Giles reappeared, minus one vampire and continued his tasks.

"Buffy, I don't suppose you could dispose of-"

"Pop tart demon? I'm on it." Buffy said. She needed the distraction.

Riley kicked the vampire he was fighting in the head. It went sprawling onto the grass of the cemetery as he plunged the stake into its chest and watched it dust. He looked over at Buffy who seemed to be getting a work- out fromoff the vampire. She should have dusted him long ago but she seemed like she had a lot of steam to burn off. He made his way towards her as she finally put the poor vamp out of his misery.

"Hey," Riley said tentatively, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy spun around and grabbed Riley into a forceful kiss. She needed this. She needed to get the passion back between her and Riley and rid her mind of her thoughts towards Spike. Riley pulled back, startled.

"Whoa there. This is new." He said, trying to be as sexy as he could be.

"Mom's out of town for the night and Dawn's at a sleepover,." Buffy told him hastily.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Riley couldn't believe his luck. Something was different about Buffy tonight. Whatever it was, he liked it.

It was the first time they'd made love in weeks. Riley was pulling out all the stops. Buffy lay there, eyes closed while Riley worked away on top of her. She was gripping him tight. Lost to lust, she was slowly letting herself get caught up in the image she saw from earlier that night; blue eyes, tight chest, and platinum blonde hair. Caught up in the midst of her fantasy Buffy began to moan.

"Oh, Buffy," Riley moaned into her ear.

"Spike." Buffy sighed.

Riley stopped his movements and froze, going tense. Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What?" Riley said, not believing his ears.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, oblivious to what she had just done.

Riley got up and threw on his clothes.

"Riley!" Buffy called but he was already out of her bedroom and storming out of her house.

Buffy sat there confused.

Then it dawned on her.

She didn't.

She couldn't have.

Oh God, she did.

This was very bad.


	4. We need to talk

'_This is Riley Finn. Leave a message. __* beep *'_

Buffy sighed and replaced the phone on its cradle. She wasn't going to leave another message on top of the dozen she already had. No. If Riley wanted to ignore her and sulk like a child then so be it.

But she had to talk to him. She had to straighten out what had happened the night before. Not that she knew herself what had really happened. Crap. Who was she kidding? She knew perfectly well what she had done. She'd said the name of another man – no – vampire, while making love with her boyfriend.

These thoughts had to stop. Sure, Spike was easy on the eyes—very, very, very easy on the eyes. And he had that whole sexier than thou attitude going on. But he was a vampire, and a soulless one to boot. Just because he was incapable of harming people and had suddenly began to show up when help was needed, with his painfully truthful advice and leering glances that made you feel all naked and wanted – it was wrong. She needed to stop this once and for all. And she needed to fix the mess that was her and Riley's relationship. Fast.

But first she had classes.

"Hey Tara," Buffy greeted the witch, as she left her class.

"Hey Buffy. You just finished?"

"I was just seeing if you and Willow were around. Maybe get some girly time in?"

Tara lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I h-haven't seen or spoken to Willow since this morning."

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Buffy was concerned.

"It's fine. I just – I said something slightly out of line last night. I think she's a little mad at me." Tara explained.

"Join the club," Buffy mumbled, but Tara caught it.

"What was that Buffy?"

"Nothing – just – you guy's will work it out. Willow loves you. It couldn't have been that bad. Say! I'm just heading out to see Giles. You coming with?" Buffy covered hastily.

"Sure." Tara beamed a smile as they headed off to the Magic Box.

Buffy and Tara entered the Magic Box to see Xander and Anya sitting at the research table with Willow on the other side. Giles was standing behind the counter, casually sipping tea while listening to Spike, who was leaning against the counter.

Tara swiftly made her way over to Willow and sat beside her in an awkward silence. Buffy approached the counter, carefully eyeing Spike.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to make your Watcher here, buy this wonderful—"

"He's trying to sell me a load of garbage," Giles finished, with a smirk.

"I'm offended, Ripper. Really I am." He turned back to Buffy. "I was also bringing the tweed master here his clothes back. So no need to get all stake-happy," he added in typical snarky fashion, as he made his way to the ladder by the table and took a seat.

The magic Box door jingled as Riley walked in, stoney faced and full of tension.

Buffy turned to him hastily.

"Riley. Where have you been – did you get my messages?"

Riley didn't acknowledge her. He instead looked around the room at everyone – _everything_ except Buffy.

"Riley please, we need to talk—" she said, subdued.

"Yeah, Buffy, we really do," he ground out.

Buffy took a moment, not liking the mood he was in, but began her mission to try and smooth things out nonetheless.

"Ok. Shall we go outside-"

"No. I'm thinking here is good enough. Unless you don't want your friends hearing about your not so pleasant little fantasies."

Everyone was engaged in the drama that was about to unfold. Buffy was extremely on edge and panicking. He was really going to do this in front of everyone. She had to try and calm him down.

"Look, Riley. Whatever you think you heard – it's not what you think. Why don't we go into the training roo-"

"Not what I think?! So I just _imagined_ you saying Spike's name last night while we-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

The whole shop went deathly quiet with Riley's accusation. Buffy's eyes were about to pop out of her skull. Giles looked embarrassed at what he was hearing.

"Oh don't worry Buffy. I too, said Spike's name while Xander was pleasuring me last night. It's ok!" Anya admitted with natural bluntness, breaking the silence.

"Anya!" Xander scolded.

He wore a look on his face that clearly said 'I want to forget the whole thing'.

Tara chose to turn and give her girlfriend a hesitant glance to find that Willow was already looking at her with confusion and disappointment. Tara turned her head back down in shame, away from her.

Spike just sat watching everything unfold. He hadn't said a word but was studying everyone individually with one raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face. Once Finn had revealed the Slayer was calling for him in the throes of passion, his ego had grown ten sizes bigger than it already was. By the time he'd heard Anya's little confession and the quiet exchange between the Wicca's, his ego was through the roof. 'Seems it's not just the slayer lusting after little old me' he thought to himself.

Giles chose this moment to give his glasses a thorough clean. Riley looked disgusted with what Anya had just confessed. Buffy was wishing to the Powers That Be for the ground to swallow her up right this second. Where was an apocalypse when you needed one?

"I never said that. I said…like," Buffy tried.

"Like," Riley repeated, not believing her for a second.

"Yeah. As in I liked what you were doing," she said in a hushed tone, already humiliated enough.

"You expect me to believe that? I know what I heard, Buffy. God, I actually feel sick to my stomach just looking at you right now."

Buffy flinched at his words and looked down to the ground, feeling dirty.

"I'm just now wondering what other dirty little secrets you've been hiding all this time."

Buffy raised her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes, and looked at Riley in desperation.

"And what about your dirty little secrets, hey Jarhead?" came a voice from behind them.

Spike had seen and heard enough. He wasn't going to stand by and watch the big oaf belittle his Slayer anymore. It was time for a taste of the git's own medicine.

"Keep out of this, Spike." Riley spat the words out as if they were poison in his mouth.

"No. I don't think I will. You're big with the self righteous attitude but it's a bit hypocritical, don't you think? What _is _the going rate for vampire whores nowadays?"

"Shut up," Riley commanded, through gritted teeth.

"Say, isn't it a little warm to be wearing such a thick sweater? Or is that to hide the bite marks." Spike was on a roll now. He had waited for this moment.

"Donor," Buffy whispered to herself, as the wheels turned in her head. She looked up at Riley and grabbed his arm, pulling the sleeve up. Riley tried to pull away but she was too strong for him. And there it was. Where a simple Band-Aid sat the week before there was now a twin set of healing puncture wounds. A wound one would only get from a vampire.

Buffy slowly raised her eyes to look at Riley, who was now staring at the floor.

"What is this?" she asked. Not getting a reply, she pulled on his arm and asked again, angrily "Riley! What IS this?!"

Not waiting for an answer, she tugged at the top of his heavy sweater, only to find an even fresher looking bite mark. She pulled her hands away and took a step back from him as if she'd been burned.

"I – I can't," she muttered, as she fled from the shop.

Everyone was motionless as Buffy fled. Riley suddenly decided he wanted revenge. He charged for Spike, grabbing the vampire by the lapels of his coat and slammed him up against the wall, punching him in the face. Before he could inflict any more damage, Giles' arm grabbed him by the front of his sweater and pushed him away from Spike.

Giles stood in front of Riley, minus his glasses and with a glare that screamed 'Ripper'.

"Riley. I think it's best you leave," he said, with an eerie calmness.

"Don't worry. Wasn't planning on sticking around," Riley said, as he gave Spike one last hateful look and exited the shop.

"Pillock," Spike mumbled, as he straightened himself out.

Giles turned to the vampire, looking displeased with him.

"I think you've done enough damage for one night Spike. You'd better leave before _I_ get stake-happy."

Spike put his arms up in surrender.

"Read you loud and clear, Watcher." He stopped before the back door and turned to the table "Oh, and try not to think about me tonight, eh ladies?" he said, with a cocky grin and a wink.

He was gifted with five sets of angry looking eyes. He sighed and left through the back of the shop.

The remaining gang took the next few minutes to absorb what had just happened, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Riley was letting vampires willingly bite him?" Willow asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been happening for centuries. People pay vampires to bite them," Anya informed her.

"But… why?" Willow was extremely confused.

"It's the rush. Humans get off on it. It's not uncommon."

"But- Riley? Why would he of all people – he's been getting his jollies on with the undead?" Xander interjected, still trying to wrap his head around it all.

"It would appear so. I had no idea it was going on in Sunnydale. Or that Riley would be stupid enough to gamble with such a deadly game," Giles finished.

"So what happens now?" Tara asked.

It seemed that was the question on all of their minds as they once again fell into silence.

Spike sat on the side of his bed, tired and anxious. He hadn't meant to upset the Slayer, he just wanted her to realize that the hollow-headed jock of a boyfriend she liked to place on a pedestal didn't belong up there.

He heard his crypt door above open. He stayed quiet, not bothering to see who it was. Thinking it was the tin soldier, he stayed where he was hidden, hoping whoever it was would leave once they realized he wasn't up there.

There was a pair of boots making their way down the ladder to his room, too small to be soldier boys. Then said boots were standing in the room, facing him, their owner's arms crossed. She stood there, staring at him, with a flick of her blonde hair and a look on her face that meant business.

"We need to talk."

Spike stared warily at Buffy as she spoke.

He wasn't looking forward to this.


	5. The Room

Thank you everyone who has been reviewing and reading - sorry this chapter is short (it's mostly filler) and thank you so so much to wolffan200 who has been my beta :D

There was nothing but silence as Buffy and Spike stared at one another. Spike remained sitting on the edge of his bed, a hesitant look on his face, while Buffy stood six feet away, arms crossed.

"Shouldn't talking actually require speech luv?"

"Why'd you do it Spike?"Buffy asked, too rapidly for Spike's liking. He shook his head and looked down at his feet. Kick-the-Spike was about to begin. He knew he'd get the blame for everything.

"How else was I supposed to tell you? You wouldn't have believed me if I'd just gone to you," he tried to reason.

"How about you try not humiliating me in front of all my friends?"

"Right, because soldier boy was doing a great job of that already. How rude of me to join in," Spike snapped back.

Buffy pursed her lips, wanting to reach out and punch him at that moment. Spike didn't want to piss her off, but she was being her usual arrogant self so he tried again.

"Look. Buffy. He was making a fool of you. And to treat you the way he did over nothing in front of everyone? Sorry if it upsets you, pet, but I couldn't sit by while that wanker tried to make you feel dirty when _he's_ the one running off behind everyone's back, doing God knows what."

Spike got up and walked over to his dresser to light a cigarette. He was getting a little too emotional; he didn't want to end up saying something that would earn him a stake in the chest. Buffy watched him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked him, pushing the subject.

Spike turned to look at her and perched against the dresser. His gaze then fixated on the cigarette in his left hand.

"He's not worthy of you Buffy. And in all fairness, I hate him with a passion much brighter than that big ball in the sky."

He suddenly felt brave enough to look her in the eye.

"You deserve better."

Buffy took in his words, no longer able to be angry with him. She accepted his excuse and uncrossed her arms.

They stood, both in their own thoughts for a beat. Buffy's face soon turned to a look of concern as she stepped a little closer to Spike, pointing a finger at him.

"I did NOT say your name. What Riley said in the shop? It's not true." She began protesting, trying to get the message over as firmly as possible.

"I'm serious, Spike. Whatever gross remarks you may have, keep them to yourself because you WILL end up dusty," Buffy threatened.

Spike just smiled and threw his cigarette to the floor, standing up and stepping on it as he looked up at the Slayer, now in close proximity.

"Buffy. Have I said anything as of yet?"

She eyed him with a look that said 'I don't trust you' so Spike tried another tactic.

"See this room, pet?"

"You mean this dirty damp hole in the ground?" she asked innocently.

"This is my room. And I have a rule. Whatever happens in the room stays in the room."

Buffy looked like she was about to explode with a self righteous speech but Spike cut her off before she could begin scolding him.

"Whatever is said down here, whoever is spoken about, whatever goes on, it stays in this room. This is my sanctuary. I hope you can respect that, luv."

"Why are you telling me this?" she was genuinely baffled by this.

"Because – look. I've always been one hundred per cent brutally honest with you, right pet?"

"A little too brutal sometimes," she muttered.

"Now I know you've got the witches and droopy boy. Hell, you've got your whole Slayer brigade. But sometimes it's good to be able to talk to someone who's outside of that circle. Someone who will give you an honest opinion. I'm offering you that here. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to, pet, but it's there. Whenever you want to vent or talk about things on your mind that none of your friends could understand, I'm here."

He spoke with such sincerity that it spun Buffy's mind into oblivion.

"Why would you do that for me? We're enemies in case you've forgotten. Or is that the plan? Find out my insecurities so you can use them on me at a later date?" Buffy began to get defensive.

"As much as it kills me to admit it – I'm not your enemy anymore. I'm a sodding prancing, pathetic white-hat now. And I can't believe these words are falling out of my mouth but – I like helping you and your lot."

The honesty was killing Spike. He was laying himself out for the Slayer to see and he was suddenly feeling quite vulnerable. It was now his turn to get defensive.

"And I can admit all of that because I'm in the room. Mind you, you utter a word of what I've just said outside of here, pet, and I'll deny it til I'm decorating the ground as ash. So don't get any ideas about bragging to old Rupert about how Spike likes to be part of the groupies," he finished, with a halfhearted threat.

Buffy gave him a warm smile. "Thank you," she said, barely audible.

They once again found themselves standing in silence, only this time it was comfortable.

Spike's signature smirk found its way back to his face as he decided to press the Slayer.

"So luv. Now we're all clear. Tell me about what got you calling out my name instead of GI Giant?"

Buffy wore a look of shock, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open a little.

"I did not say your name! God! You twisted sick-"

"I'm just messing with you, Slayer." Spike laughed.

He took a tiny step closer to her so that they were only millimeters apart. Buffy felt the atmosphere thicken and her temperature rise.

"Although I wouldn't blame you if you did, pet. It's completely understandable," he finished, in a deep and seductive tone.

His right hand came up to caress the side of her face as he moved his face closer to hers. Buffy was rooted to the floor, too shocked to move and not completely sure she even wanted to.

"What are you doing?" She managed to voice.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," Spike replied, as his lips touched hers.

Buffy's eyes closed as she felt Spike's lips capture hers in a soft, lingering, chaste kiss. He waited for Buffy to make the next move and a move she did make.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, lips never leaving Spike's as both her hands found his shoulders and forced him backwards 'til his backside, once again, slammed into his dresser as she wedged herself between his legs, her lips devouring his and her hands grasping at his face and chest. Spike's hands found her back and moved their way up and down her spine.

As soon as it had begun it was over. Buffy sprung out of his embrace, her face flushed and her mouth in a surprised 'o'. Both stared at each other in disbelief. Buffy suddenly turned and fled his crypt. Spike remained against the dresser, unable to believe what had just happened.

Buffy made her way into her room after having a very cold shower. She was still dazed and confused about what had taken place on the other side of town not two hours prior. She prepared to climb into bed when she heard someone knocking at the door below.

She made her way down the stairs to the front door, opening it to see Riley standing on the other side. She went to close it in his face when his hand stopped her action. Sighing, she opened the door again and looked at him with contempt.

"They want me back, Buffy. The military."

"So you finally decided to let me in on your plans and what you get up to? Hey, better late than never," She said, venomously.

"I'm leaving, Buffy. I just felt you should know."

"What? When?!"

"Tonight," he revealed.

"You're not even going to try and work this out?"

"Would there be any point?"

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're a real piece of work, Riley Finn. Of all the nerve - You know what? Go."

Buffy didn't even wait to watch him walk away. She closed the door and slid down the other side, eyes filling with tears. Another man that decided to leave her without caring about how she felt. She let the tears fall as she lost herself in thoughts of both breakups – Angel and Riley. Both claimed to love her and both left in a heartbeat as soon as things got tough. She couldn't help but feel like it was her own fault. What made them leave her so suddenly? What was she doing wrong?


	6. Message

Buffy had called everyone into the Magic Box the next afternoon. She made her way into the shop, stopping at the table where everyone was sitting. She was tense. They all had a rough idea why but they would leave it up to her to share when she was ready. Noticing that she had everyone's attention, she got straight to the point.

"What do you know about these vamp houses?"

They all took a moment to look at one another before Giles replied to the Slayer.

"Not a lot, Buffy. It's something that has been in circuit for decades."

"Centuries even," Anya added.

"And you never thought to tell me about them?" Buffy directed the question to Giles.

He responded cautiously, not wanting to upset her any further or take the brunt of her anger.

"I didn't know they were still around, Buffy. I haven't seen any activity of that kind since my Ripper days. I wasn't even aware they were in Sunnydale."

"But people could surely die in these places? I mean, willing dinner is standing in front of you with a big wad of cash. You're telling me these vampires are gonna play nice?"

"Well yes," Anya, once again, added. "As you said, the humans are willing and fully cooperative. They're getting hot food _and_ cash and there's no evidence left behind for the Slayer to catch them. It's a very smart and profitable business."

"Well I'm putting them out of business," Buffy stated, her voice icy cold.

She stormed into the training room and began pulling numerous stakes and weapons out of the weapons box. Giles followed her in.

"Shouldn't you take a moment and think about this, Buffy?"

"What's there to think about? They're vampires, I'm the Slayer. So I slay. People are in danger."

"But there's a difference between people that play with death and people that genuinely deserve your help. They know what they're doing when they go to these places. It's a risk they want to take."

Buffy stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. She no longer wore the face of a warrior, but the face of a girl who had been hurt.

"Why do they do it, Giles?" she asked her Watcher.

She sounded so innocent as she spoke. And it hurt him.

"The excitement I suppose. The rush and the adrenalin become an addiction. It would be like asking why a drug addict takes heroin. I honestly couldn't say."

Buffy looked down, taking in his words.

"I'm so sorry you found out about this the way you did. Riley has been very stupid in doing what he's done."

Buffy's looked at Giles; the face of the warrior was back once again.

"I'm finding this place, and I'm shutting it down," she said, determined.

Grabbing the slaying bag, now full of weapons, she passed her Watcher and approached the Scoobies once again.

"We need to find this vamp house."

Xander rose from his seat, tentatively approaching Buffy.

"I'm all for that Buff, but…. Well…. We have no clue where to look. Do you think we should maybe—I mean the only person… Shouldn't Riley be able to tell us where to look?"

"Riley's gone. He left to rejoin the military last night."

Five faces stared at her, a mixture of sympathy and confusion spread over them.

"You should talk to Spike," Anya piped up.

"What?" Buffy asked in a panic. _Why would Anya come out with that? What does she know__?_

"He seemed to know where Riley was going. You should ask him."

Buffy let out a defeated sigh. Anya had a point. But she couldn't find it in her to face him after what had happened the night before. She knew she would have to eventually, but she was hoping it would be a while longer before she had to run into him.

"I'll be back tonight with an address. Be ready."

And with that, she charged out of the Magic Box with the same whirlwind of fury she'd entered with. The Scoobies watched her leave, feeling nothing but concern for their protector.

She patrolled the cemetery, but it was obvious to anyone who knew her that her mind was elsewhere. She had gone to Willie's to try and get some information on the whereabouts of the vamp house. Not hearing what she had wanted to hear, she left the bar feeling unsatisfied, with a sizeable demon body count behind for Willie to clean up. She knew there was one demon she could ask but she really, _really_ didn't want to. She couldn't handle the leers, sexual innuendos or the lusty awkwardness that came with being in proximity of him tonight.

"I've already done a sweep through here, pet."

The voice made her jump, pulling her out of the mental rut she'd been in. _Speak of the devil_, she thought.

She turned to face Spike, fully defensive.

"Where is this vamp house set up, Spike? I'm shutting it down tonight, and I'm warning you in advance. I am _not_ in the mood for games" she said with as much force as she could muster.

"You don't need it, Slayer. They're gone."

"What do you mean gone? And what happened to your face?" she asked, finally noticing his appearance.

Spike had various cuts and small bruises scattered over his face and neck. He was also leaning at an angle, as If he were trying to take the weight and pressure off of his left side.

"Well firstly, it seems someone tattled. Gave them the heads up you knew about their little ring. Also told them I was the one who told you. Secondly, they're dust."

Buffy couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She was hoping to do them some serious damage.

"Give a message to your soldier boy for me, luv. Tell him, if he wants to try and take out old Spike, to try it to my face, instead of sending his sodding, stupid groupies after me. And he also owes me a TV. Stupid blighter's smashed mine,"

Spike ranted.

"He's gone," Buffy confessed.

Spike was taken aback by the news.

"Well. I would say I'm sorry to hear that but I'd be lying. Good bloody riddance. You're better off without him, luv." Spike said softly, seeing the hurt on the Slayer's face. He was overjoyed that cornbread boy had run for the hills, but he wasn't happy that Buffy was hurting.

"How you holding up, pet? You wanna talk about it?" he asked, with genuine concern.

Buffy gave him an incredulous look. "You really expect me to-" She took a pause and started again.

"Spike. About what happened last night…"

Spike knew he had to play this out correctly.

"What happened last night?" he said,innocently.

Buffy got angry.

"Don't play amnesia boy on me, it's not cute. You know what I'm talking about."

"I seriously haven't the foggiest, Slayer."

Before she could storm off or smother him with kicks and punches, he took a step towards her. Taking hold of her elbow, and with his voice much lower, he spoke.

"I told you, Buffy. Whatever happens in the room, it _stays_ in the room. As far as the world up here is concerned, it never happened and the room doesn't exist."

She stared into his eyes, taking in every syllable. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were throwing every emotion out there; confusion, denial, disbelief, want, lust and trust. He kept his gaze on her, nothing but sincerity on his face.

"2597 Mapleburry corner. It's the one with the red staircase. Incase you still wanted to know."

She extracted her elbow from his hand and slowly turned, walking away from him.

"I meant what I said," he called after her.

She stopped walking but never turned to face him.

"You know where I am," he finished, as he turned in the opposite direction and left.

Buffy picked up the gang and made her way to the address Spike had given her. Once they'd gotten there, it was obvious that someone had beaten them to the place. It was barely standing. Smoke wafted from its bricks, the windows were void of their glass and blackened, and the doorframe was charcoal. Someone had burnt it down. Buffy stood in silence, observing the building before turning to her friends and telling them to head on home. She then mumbled an apology and left them, disappearing into the night.

"Well that was anti climatic." Xander was the first to speak as they retreated home.

"And there was me looking to get my kung-Fu on," Willow added, making chopping movements with her hands.

The others stared at her. She stopped her hand movements and looked at them, sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe not. But the enthusiasm was there."

"D-Do you think Buffy's going to be ok?" Tara asked the group.

"She's hurting right now. She's had a bit of a shock, but as long as we're there for her, I'm sure she'll be fine," Giles told the group, giving Tara a warm smile.

"Where do you think she went?" Anya asked.

"I haven't the foggiest."

Spike sat on his bed, propped up with one leg straight and the other pulled up to his chest. A glass of alcohol held in one hand and a book in the other, resting on his knee. He was minus his boots and coat. Completely engrossed in what he was reading, he didn't hear his crypt door open. He only noticed when someone was standing at the bottom of his bed. Spike looked up, waiting for them to speak.

"Is that offer still available?" Buffy asked, suddenly feeling very unsure of herself.

Spike gave her a warm smile and put the book down.

"He just made me so mad! He didn't even want to try and fix things. He wasn't even willing to talk or listen or – god, even fight!"

Buffy was letting it all out. She was sat cross-legged at the foot of Spike's bed, facing him, Spike still in the same position as before.

"Would you really have wanted him to stick around, pet? Answer me honestly. You've already admitted that your relationship was dying out. So even after hearing about what he did, you'd still want to have tried to fix it?"

Buffy looked down at her lap. Spike continued.

"Buffy, can you honestly say that deep down in your heart you were in love with him? Because I'd be willing to bet my left nut that you weren't."

Buffy screwed her face up at that image. She never answered any of his questions either, knowing that he was right. Darn him and his insightfulness.

"Maybe I should have treated him better," she said, more to herself than to Spike.

He sat up, crossing his legs to mirror Buffy's seated position so that they were knee to knee.

"If I didn't have this sodding chip I'd be slapping you right now."

This made Buffy look up at him.

"What more could you possibly have done for the plank? He's a typical, air-headed, meat and potatoes farm flower, who was completely threatened by your strength and independence. He's the type of lumberjack who expects his woman to stay at home and bake bloody pies while he can act the big hero, opening jars and what all. He's the type that needs to constantly feel needed, and that's not you, Buffy. You're one of the most powerful women I've ever met. You're the bloody Slayer. And he couldn't accept that no matter what you did. It was obvious. Truth is, pet, you don't need a man. Well, not one like him anyway. You want my honest opinion? You're better off without. Sooner you realize that, the better you'll feel."

"That's the problem isn't it? Being the Slayer. Men find it hard to love the Slayer."

"Don't do that. Don't try and separate yourself. The Slayer is part of you. It makes you who you are. You need someone who understands what that means, luv. Someone who gets your calling. And I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but a regular Joe isn't going to."

"Then who?" she asked, afraid of the answer. He was hitting too close to the bone and it was scaring her.

"You'll know when you find them, luv."

He wanted to say him, but he couldn't deal with her rejection. Not while he was finally getting close to her.

"Besides. Plenty of blokes out there get off on being dominated. I also happen to think a woman in charge is incredibly sexy," he said with a grin, trying to lighten her mood.

He had succeeded. She shook her head and couldn't help but smile at him, finding him completely adorable when he smiled.

"Give it a couple of weeks, you'll have forgotten who he ever was."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Spike." Buffy said lightheartedly.

"Oh come on, Buffy, what is there to miss? And don't say the sex, because you and I both know that's not true," he teased, catching the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he grinned at her.

Buffy blushed seven shades of red.

"Will you drop it! Seriously, you are just _begging_ to be staked."

Spike held his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's perfectly natural to think about someone else in bed, pet. That's all. Everyone does it. I even said your name once in my sleep."

Buffy gave him a disbelieving look.

"Honest. Apparently I'd been calling out your name. Woke up to Harmony screaming at me and punching my chest like she was banging on a drum."

"You're being serious," Buffy said in amazement.

Spike leaned forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger.

"Who could blame me? You're absolutely gorgeous."

The ever-cold room was now suddenly fire hot. She wanted nothing more than to pull him to her and finish what she'd started the night before. But it was too soon after Riley. She instead, moved off of the bed and stood. Spike, wanting to pull her back onto the bed and have his wicked way with her, decided that wasn't the best idea and instead, stood as well.

"It's getting late. I should head home."

Spike nodded in understanding. Buffy went to leave but soon turned and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before making her way out.

"Anytime," Spike replied.

He watched her leave before placing a hand to his chest where his heart lay and fell back onto his bed in a dramatic fashion. Things were looking up for him.


	7. Between worlds

Buffy made her way home after a long day on campus. Five days had passed since she'd had her first session with her new confidante, and she'd been back twice since. She smiled. It was a breath of fresh air to be able to talk intimately with someone who was as insightful as Spike. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass, but he made complete sense most of the time and never judged her. It was also extremely comfy in Spike's room – a place she could call her own and be herself. It was also something she had all to herself.

The sun was close to setting when she arrived home. She'd just about made it through the door before her mother was in front of her in full panic mode.

"Is Dawn with you? Have you seen her? Buffy she hasn't come home yet. I told her-"

"Mom, calm down. Tell me again," Buffy said, calmly.

Joyce took a breath and began again. "She knows to come straight home from school. She hasn't come home yet and she should have been here at least two hours ago."

"Would she have gone to a friends? Belinda? That other girl with the chip on her shoulder?"

"Janice. No, I made it clear I didn't want her getting caught up with the likes of her. Buffy, she knows better than to stay out past sundown."

Buffy could see Joyce was getting all worked up again. She would have suggested that Dawn was probably at the Magic Box, but she knew Giles would have either telephoned her Mom or bought the teen straight home. Unable to think of any other suggestions as to where her sister could be, Buffy thought of a plan of action.

"Okay, look. The sun is just about setting so she has fifteen minutes to turn up. If she doesn't, I'll call the gang and get them out looking for her, and we'll take a sweep of the town."

Joyce nodded in agreement, knowing that Buffy was a lot better at handling these situations.

Ten minutes and a cup of cold tea later, Buffy placed the phone back onto the table and put on her coat.

"Okay, the others are gonna make their way out. I'll go join them. You stay here in case she shows up. Maybe phone her friends again?"

Before Joyce could respond, the front door opened and in walked a giggling Dawn followed by a weary looking Spike. Dawn paused at the look on her mother and sister's faces before she was attacked by a hug from Joyce.

"Oh God, Dawn! We were so worried!"

Buffy sighed and picked the phone back up, redialing and informing her Watcher that the runaway delinquent had returned. She then made her way over to the heartfelt reunion, not at all in a happy mood.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you _know_ how freaked out we were?! We were just about to go searching all over town for you!"

Spike then decided to step forward, raise his hand half way and give them an explanation.

"That'd be my fault, pet. Found the nibblet hiding out in my crypt a couple hours ago. Figured I'd keep her safe with me 'til I was able to get her home in one piece."

Buffy turned her gaze from Spike, crossed her arms and turned to her sister in an eerily calm way.

"And _why_ were you hiding out in a vampire's crypt?"

Dawn felt the blood rush to her face under her sister's scrutiny.

"Because it' Spike, and I thought he might want to – you know… hang out or something."

Dawn lowered her head in embarrassment. Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike shook his head and looked away. Joyce didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Buffy then turned to the vampire in question.

"We're patrolling," Buffy commanded, as she made her way out of the door.

Spike gave Joyce a sheepish look. "Sorry Joyce."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're looking out for her." Joyce smiled at the vampire.

"Spike!" Could be heard from outside.

He rolled his eyes and exited the house as he heard Joyce turn to her youngest and explain that they needed to have a talk. Closing the door behind him, he managed to get down the porch steps before a steely gazed Slayer was in front of him.

"What have you been doing with my sister?"

Spike sighed and went to walk past Buffy but she grabbed his arm and turned him to her.

"Spike. She's a fourteen year old girl-"

"Oh, keep your sodding knickers on Slayer!" Spike finally snapped.

"She turned up at mine, was babbling on about some chit in her class, I told her to sod off before you came a knocking but the blighter wouldn't take a hint."

He'd finally calmed a little and continued his explanation.

"Ended up telling her a couple of horror stories to keep her occupied 'til I could get her back home to mummy dearest. Although next time, I won't bother. I'll just chuck her out as soon as she turns up. Just don't come blaming me if she doesn't make it back one night," he finished angrily.

Buffy looked ashamed to be thinking what she had been. Of course he wouldn't do anything. She had remembered him saying something at Tara's party about her being in a cradle or something? Had he said cradle? It didn't matter; she knew he could be trusted with Dawn.

Spike looked at Buffy openly and asked her with vulnerability in his voice and all seriousness, "Do you really think I would do something to Dawn?"

Buffy spoke quietly. "No. I don't, Spike. I'm sorry I – you know."

Spike looked stunned then suddenly grew a smile, which turned into a smirk.

"Sorry, luv, but I didn't have my camera ready. You reckon you could say that again? You know – just the sorry part."

She smiled and jabbed him playfully in the shoulder. "In your dreams, blood breath. C'mon. Let's go find something to hit."

They made their way to the nearest cemetery throwing jibes at each other as they went.

"Do you think it's wrong of me to think like that?" Buffy asked, staring up at the crypt ceiling.

She was propped up on Spike's bed, as he lay beside her in the opposite direction, leaning on one elbow as he massaged one of her feet.

"It's only natural love. And it also happens to be true."

"I guess," Buffy mumbled.

"I'm serious, pet. You've got this powerful essence inside of you. Something primal that none of them could even begin to comprehend. They'll never get the tinglies you do to warn you the enemy is near, or the rush of dominance when you win a fight. It's not just the Slayer stuff either. You've had to grow up and mature a lot faster than your pals. That in itself makes it hard for them to understand your decisions. They've never had to make the sacrifices you have. You feel like they don't understand you? It's because they don't and never will,, pet. Because they don't walk between worlds like you do. Doesn't mean you cut them off or shut them out, it just means you'll have quite a few moments where your decisions will never make any sense to them. But they will to you and that's one of the main things they won't understand – you're instinct. Trust it."

They caught each other's eye and held their gaze.

"Wow. You know some of that actually makes sense. How is it you're the big know-it-all?" Buffy asked playfully, hoping to shake off how much his words hit home.

"Because I walk between worlds as well. Why do you think the demons call us half-breeds, pet? It's because we're still very much locked into our human side. Some of us more than others mind you. I know what it's like to not belong to one world and yet not fit in to another. So I've also got a powerful, primal essence inside."

He looked at her with a smirk and ended with a childish tone,

"But mine's bigger and badder than yours."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. He had really made sense. It upset her to realize that the people she held dearest would never understand the true her but she was also happy to finally find someone who did. Guaranteed, he was once her mortal enemy, but even she was having a hard time remembering he was a vampire; especially as he showed so much humanity when they were together, and especially as he was making her feel like Jell-O.

"That feels _so_ good by the way."

"Glad I could be of service." His voice oozed sarcasm.

Buffy rained down punches on Giles's training pads. He was sweating and breathing heavily while Buffy looked as if she had only just started her assault.

"Did you find anything interesting on your patrol last night?" Giles panted.

'_I found out Spike is incredibly ticklish and laughs like a girl__.' _She wanted to say.

"Just a couple of vamps. Usual suspects. Nothing to worry about," she replied, nonchalant.

Giles signaled for a break. Buffy stopped her tirade and let him remove the pads, reaching for a bottle of water and taking a seat.

"And Spike's been helping you?" Giles queried.

Buffy felt her skin go fiery at just the mention of the vampire. She felt like the fifteen year old school girl who's Mom had just found out she had the hot's for the bad boy next door.

"Uh. Yeah. You know, it's strange but he makes a good partner – ally!" Buffy corrected herself, not wanting her Watcher to get the wrong idea…. Or the right idea, whichever way you looked at it.

"Yes, well. I always thought he should channel his energies into helping us. I did ask him once upon a time though it seems he wasn't ready. Still, better late than never."

Buffy was slightly amused and ecstatic at her Watcher's approval to have Spike on board the team. She thought she was going to get a huge lecture about how he couldn't be trusted-

"I do hope you're not using his feelings for you to manipulate him. It could end very badly."

That shocked Buffy out of her daydream. She was extremely confused.

"Excuse me? Giles what are you talking about?"

"Buffy, I may be a retired librarian but I'm still a man. Spike is infatuated with you. I can see it all over his face when you're around. Although I'm not jumping for joy, these things can become dangerous, especially as Spike is a vampire. All I'm saying is be careful," Giles warned her.

Buffy knew they had kissed a couple of times and that they were becoming very close, but she just put it down to the room. It happens in the room therefore it's not real. She never thought that he would actually have feelings for her. She'd never even stopped to think what her feelings are for him. She didn't know what to think now. The only thought that she did have was, why was she not grossed out by Spike having feelings for her?


	8. Candy Cameras

Spike plunged his stake into a lanky vampire and watched with pure satisfaction as it exploded into dust. Buffy casually walked over to him with her arms crossed.

"Wow. That almost took forever. Getting slow in your old age, Spikey?"

Spike glared at her.

"Well it's not really my job but the Slayer's turned into a right lazy mare. Someone's got to do it."

"Ouch. That almost hurt. I think I've got a spare Midol if you want one?"

Spike couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. They began to walk in sync through the cemetery. Spike's whole body was buzzing. Two weeks ago the Slayer wouldn't even so much as look at him without smashing his nose in with her fist. Now she was a frequent visitor in his humble abode, having hourly conversations with him, touching him, and hell, even giving him a kiss or two. He couldn't help but be happy, especially with no overgrown boy toy in the way.

Spike knew it was his idea to have the room be a secret sanctuary for the Slayer, and he was the one who set the rules, mostly because he wanted a way to have her all to himself for a while, but he couldn't help that his inner William wanted to push for more. He wanted to ask her what it all meant to her. He knew the answer would probably be nothing, and that would hurt him, but there was a tiny slice of him that hoped it meant something more. He knew not to push his luck however, and therefore decided not to push her.

"I think I left a packet of Reece's pieces at yours. I'll just grab them and be on my way," Buffy said lightly, as they reached Spike's crypt.

Spike shook his head, knowing that was Buffy's excuse for coming in and hanging out in his room for a couple of hours.

They both sat atop a coffin, straddling it with an open pack of candy in between them.

"She's not doing so well at English. Sailing through math though." Buffy's chosen subject for the night was Dawn.

"I could always help her out with that," Spike offered. "If Joyce wants me to."

Buffy gave him an amused look.

"You. Tutor my sister in English? She'll be coming home saying all kinds of British slang. No thank you mister potty mouth."

They unconsciously picked at the candy as they exchanged barbs.

"I was educated you know. And I am English. Can speak it a lot bloody better than you and your lot. Butchering the good old mother tongue," Spike mumbled as he picked a piece of candy.

"We'll see – hey!" Buffy went to take a piece of candy, only to realize the packet was empty and Spike was holding the last piece. He gave her a caught-out look.

"You said you didn't even like them. Greedy vampire." Buffy moaned.

"You can have it if you want, pet," he said, holding up the piece of candy in his hand.

Upon seeing Buffy's smug face he got an idea.

"You just have to come and get it." He then placed the candy on his tongue and closed his mouth.

Buffy was outraged. How dare he tease her with food! She knew Spike would never think she would try to retrieve it, which is why she suddenly lunged for him, grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him forward.

Spike didn't expect this. He expected profanities, maybe a slap or to be ignored, but not Buffy's lips on his and her tongue working its way into his mouth, battling for a peanut flavored treat.

The candy was instantly forgotten, neither knowing who exactly claimed the sweet as their interests were turned to exploring each other's mouths.

They groped, tugged, pulled and caressed each other as they fought for dominance.

Buffy felt like she was on fire. She was drowning in a sea of lust and refused to be rescued. He felt as good as he looked that day in the Magic Box, and his kisses were setting her insides ablaze. He was soft and cool and oh so addictive. This was better than the first time she'd kissed him. Much better, as she was now young, free and single and didn't have to feel guilty afterwards. Then, at the worst moment possible, Giles' words rung out in her ears. _I do hope you're not using his feelings for you_. And suddenly Buffy needed to breathe.

Pulling apart and resting her head against his, Buffy struggled to calm her heavy breathing. Spike was also having trouble, and he didn't need to breathe. She was running her hands up and down his neck and chest as if on autopilot.

"I should go," Buffy said, trying to find her voice.

'_No, please don't. Just stay with me._' Spike wanted to say. But he felt if he said those words, it'd only push her further away. _Don't force her, mate; she'll only run for the hills__.'_

"Alright."

Buffy climbed off of the coffin and put her coat on. _See? If he had feelings for me he would be asking me to stay. Why isn't he asking me to stay? Stupid Giles__._ Buffy's mind raced with so many thoughts.

"Patrol tomorrow?"

"Can't wait," he replied, as she smiled and made her way out of the crypt.

Buffy was folding laundry with Joyce in the living room the next day. Dawn was at school, and she had no classes so she felt like spending some time with her mother.

"Ooh! I may have a tutor for Dawn." Buffy said, remembering Spike's offer.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Is it Willow? Because I don't want to interfere with her studies."

"It's not Willow, Mom. Brace yourself. Spike offered. Made a big deal out of being all educated."

"Oh, that's nice of him. Dawn will be thrilled," her mother said, with an amused look.

"She's still crushing?"

"She clearly idolizes him and loves spending time with him, but I think she sees him more as a big brother. Well, at least that's what she told me when I had 'the talk' with her," Joyce explained.

Buffy felt relieved at this news. It was way too creepy having your younger sister crushing on a vampire who happens to be your – what was Spike? Friend? Friend with benefits? Confidant? Make-out partner? Now she was confused.

Joyce stopped what she was doing and sat down, placing a hand on her forehead. Buffy looked at her with concern.

"Mom are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Just a headache, Buffy. Could you do me a favor and get me two aspirin from the kitchen?" Joyce asked, trying her best not to worry her eldest.

Buffy grabbed the aspirin and a glass of water and returned, sitting beside her mother.

"You've been getting headaches a lot lately, Mom. Don't you think we should maybe see a doctor?" Buffy suggested, clearly worried about her well-being.

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning." She looked at her daughter and saw the concern and worry clouding her face. "Come with me?"

"Of course." Buffy placed a hand on her mother's knee for reassurance.

"Any idea what it is?" Spike asked as he threw an uppercut to a newly risen vampire.

"She's got an appointment tomorrow morning," Buffy replied, sending a roundhouse kick into the chest of another newly raised vamp.

"Bugger," Spike ended, as he plunged a stake into his opponent.

Buffy threw two more punches to her vampire before giving him a dusty ending as well.

Spike approached her.

"Well at least she'll be in good hands-"

The sky decided to open up and cast a downpour of rain. Buffy stood there for a moment, before saying, deadpan, "Great."

"C'mon."

Spike tugged her sleeve and began to jog away. Buffy sighed, turned, and followed.

They reached Spike's crypt and made their way inside. Spike grabbed two towels from his drawer and threw one at the Slayer. She patted her hair with the towel and took a look around at the stuff in his room while Spike dried his head with his towel, causing his natural curls to escape as he set about lighting candles.

Buffy looked over at him and couldn't help but giggle at his unruly hair. Spike gave her an evil glare and tried to ignore her.

She noticed on his dresser a camera.

"Spike, why do you have a camera?"

Spike looked a little embarrassed.

"Spend a hundred years without a reflection you can forget what you look like."

"But cameras have little mirrors in them." Buffy was confused.

"Not that one pet. You can get 'em without the pesky mirrors in them now. Harmony swiped that for me before I chucked her."

She felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through her at the mention of the irritating bimbo that was Harmony.

"Pass me that comb there, pet?" Spike asked.

Buffy eyed the comb and the camera in her hands and had an idea. Picking up the comb she approached the vampire.

"Let me do it."

"Beg your pardon?" Spike surely did not just hear the slayer ask to comb his hair.

"C'mon. You said you haven't seen yourself in a while. Let me style your hair and take some pictures. It'll be fun."

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to join her. Spike was not so cooperative.

"I don't think so, Buffy. Do me up to look like some prancing Ken doll or some sort. No thank you."

"Sit," Buffy demanded, as she pointed to the floor in front of her. Giving out a frustrated sigh of defeat he obliged and sat in between her legs.

She was thoroughly enjoying herself, running the comb and her hands through his hair. She had managed to find the pot of gel he swore he didn't own and was creating all kinds of styles.

She began with a side parting to which she got a growl in return, and the picture was swiftly deleted from the camera memory. She then gave him a Mohawk to which he moaned that he wasn't some pubescent brat in a boy band, and that picture was also immediately deleted. Buffy was genuinely happy and having a really fun time. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much.

She then began to massage his hair, letting it fall into its natural way but this time it had a wet shine to it from the gel. She snapped the camera in front of him and turned it so they could both view it on the back.

"That's a cute one," she commented.

"Think I'm cute do you?" Spike responded cheekily. He soon turned serious.

"Take a picture with me, luv?"

Buffy thought about it and was in too much of a good mood to say no. Bringing her head down to rest on his shoulder, she stretched her arms out in front of them and snapped the camera. She then turned it and looked at the image. It was beautiful. They both looked so happy and well suited. Almost mirror images of one another. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, they made an extremely sweet couple in that picture.

"I like it," he said, surprising her out of her thoughts.

"Me too," she said, barely above a whisper.

Setting the camera on the bed she tapped his shoulder to signal him to get up. As he rose from the floor she stood and retrieved her now almost dry coat.

"I better go. Hospital with Mom in the morning means early wake up."

Spike placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, pet. Probably just something silly they can fix with a pill or two."

"I know." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You know that."

Just before she left he called out to her.

"Tell Nibblet to meet me in the Magic Box after school. I'll see if I can help her out."

Buffy nodded at him and left on cloud nine with a bounce in her step. There was a wild firework exploding all over her body as she made her way home. She couldn't shake the big smile off her face. It was official. Buffy was crushing hard on Spike.

Spike lay on his bed staring at the image on his camera. His fingers ghosted over the radiant face smiling back at him. He felt something inside he hadn't felt in over a hundred years. He felt complete. It was official. Spike was completely and utterly, madly in love with the Slayer.


	9. Where do we go

A/N: Apologies for such a huge gap between updates, real life has been kicking my backside. I've been homeless, hospital bound, temporary foster mother to my nephews while my sister was ill and a whole load of other grown up crap. But here's a new chapter, i hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

"You don't just 'meh' that stuff away! It's classic literature we're talking about here!"

"Jeez Spike, don't have a cow."

"Well show some appreciation then."

Dawn giggled at Spike's frustration and decided to ruffle a few more of the vampire's feathers. She was sitting at the research table in the Magic Box, books and papers scattered in front of her while Spike slouched in the chair beside her.

"So you were pretty much around when Macbeth was written right?"

Spike gave her a deadly glare. "Thin ice, Niblet."

Buffy came walking in, post training session, with Giles behind her. She stood by the table opposite the two studying while Giles took his place behind the counter.

Buffy couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face at the sight of the bleached menace.

"How's the studying going?"

"Terribly. Your sister has no respect for English literature." Spike replied.

"Careful big bad. You're starting to sound like Giles jr," she teased, giving him a sultry look to which Spike stared back with a growing smirk, a look of longing between them.

"I heard that," Giles added, breaking their connection.

Buffy silently giggled at her Watcher's offended remark.

"Ready to patrol?"

"As always."

"We'll drop Dawn off first and grab some weapons."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dawn began packing her books into her bag and decided to try her luck.

"You know, I could always come along on patrol with you guys."

"No chance Niblet." "Over my dead body." Buffy and Spike replied at the same time.

"Jeez. Check out mom and dad. It was just a suggestion." Dawn huffed as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Buffy blushed and Spike looked anywhere but at the two females beside him to try and hide his embarrassment. Giles smiled from behind the counter, thoroughly amused by the exchange.

"We're leaving," Buffy said, and the trio left the shop.

Giles began sorting the shipping orders that were piling up by the register when the phone rang.

"Hello, Magic Box, Rupert Giles speaki- David! What a pleasant surprise… three of them you say… full moon? Indeed… yes it's in working order… "

Giles turned to the fax machine behind him and it began to beep and hum as paper began to feed its way out of it.

"I'm receiving it now… I most certainly will. Thank you, David, it's much appreciated. Good day."

He hung up the phone and retrieved a number of papers from the machine. Glancing through them, a look of concern shadowed his face.

"Good Lord," he muttered to himself as he picked up the phone once more and dialed.

"Hello Joyce? It's Rupert."

* * *

Joyce looked up from her spot on the couch as Dawn entered the house and flopped down beside her, followed by Buffy who greeted her and headed straight to the weapons chest, followed by Spike who leaned against the door jam.

"Evening Joyce."

"Hello Spike." Joyce greeted him with a warm smile.

"Oh Buffy, Giles called a few minutes ago. He wants you and Spike to both check back in with him at the shop after your patrol. He said it was important."

"Better make it a quick one tonight," she said, tossing Spike a stake and closing the weapons chest."Thanks Mom. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Be safe, Honey."

"Always am." Buffy said goodnight and headed out with Spike leaving Dawn and Joyce to enjoy their evening.

* * *

"Hmmmph." Buffy huffed, pouting as she slowly walked through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries with Spike casually striding along next to her puffing on a Marlboro.

"Why is nothing out tonight?" she whined.

Spike flicked his cigarette away and pulled his flask out of his inside pocket.

"Haven't a clue, pet." He took a swig from the flask and offered it to Buffy.

Buffy just looked at him. "Might loosen you up a bit."

"I can't. Won't be much good fighting vamps if I'm all drunk face."

"I'm not asking you to go on a bender luv, just offering you a nightcap to warm your cockles is all."

"My what?!"

"Old saying." He smiled as he took another drink. "Live a little." He nudged her shoulder as he offered her the flask again.

Buffy took it, looked at it, then shrugged.

"Don't think there'll be any action tonight anyways," she reasoned as she took a drink. Spike was beginning to become a bad influence and she loved it.

"Bleurh!" She cried with distaste.

Spike giggled and patted her back. "Thata girl."

They walked through the cemetery, out the entrance and towards the Magic Box.

* * *

By the time they reached the door to the shop, Buffy was slightly tipsy as was Spike. They were laughing about something they'd seen on the way there when Buffy came to a halt and grabbed Spike's arm, pulling him to her.

"I can't go in there! Giles will shout at me!" Buffy freaked.

Spike couldn't help but giggle at the Slayer's fear of being scolded by her father figure.

"Just act natural, pet. No one will know the difference. Plus you're not that drunk, just merry is all, nothing wrong with that. Just be calm," he reassured her.

She nodded and smoothed out her hair.

"Ok. Here we go." She turned and pushed open the door with Spike in tow.

All the gang was there, deep in research mode. Giles turned to the entrance to see both vampire and Slayer enter.

"Ah, Buffy."

"That's me," she replied in a chipper tone. As she went to descend the steps to join the others she managed to slip on the top step. Luckily Spike managed to grab her arm and hold her steady before she could fall flat on her backside and embarrass herself. Giles looked over at them, concern on his face.

"Darn these new shoes. Clumsy me." Buffy nervously smiled at Giles, hoping her weak excuse would suffice.

Giles just shook his head at the mystery that was Buffy Summers.

"I received a phone call from an old source of mine. It seems there's a demon clan set to make it's way into Sunnydale before the next full moon. We're trying to find the reason for their visit and hopefully put a stop to their plans."

"Do we know anything yet?"

"Only that they're called 'The mih'raj of three' and their specific target is the Hellmouth."

"So we're on full research mode for these mirage demons?" Buffy asked with a hint of sadness. She really was not the research type.

Giles didn't need to answer her, his face answered for him. Buffy pouted and sat at the far end of the research table, picking up a book and flipping the pages.

"So why does deadboy have to be here?" Xander perked up.

"Boy's got a point Rupes," Spike added when a bundle of fax papers were thrust under his nose.

"Demon transcript was faxed over to me. See if you can translate." Giles informed him, making it clear it was that he was not asking but telling.

Spike kept eye contact with the Watcher hoping that his dislike for him was clear as he took the papers and made his way to the table to sit next to Buffy.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and a major headache began building in Rupert Giles' head. Although the cause was not the extensive research and concentration he was currently undergoing, it was being caused by the childish giggling and hushed fighting that was coming from the other side of the room. His beloved Slayer and her fanged sidekick were currently behaving like two naughty schoolchildren hoping not to get caught out by their teacher. He would have almost found it humorous if this wasn't such a serious situation – and if they weren't two mortal enemies.

Buffy sighed and tried to concentrate on the text in front of her once again. She wasn't the type to research on a good day but the fact she was still giddy from the alcohol consumed earlier and that the vampire beside her had suddenly turned into the goofy class clown was seriously killing her concentration. She was in no way able to research right now. Huffing once again she turned to Spike and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You got anything yet?"

Spike scrunched up his forehead in concentration. "Err so far I've got Blood…. Smoke… two bottles of Jack – oh wait, that's my grocery list."

Buffy smacked his arm laughing. "You dope."

"Ow! Watch it Slayer." Spike couldn't help giggling at the Slayer's playful nature.

Several pairs of eyes turned to look at them with looks of anger, concern and pure annoyance. The pair stopped their tirade and looked sheepish.

"Sorry." Buffy mumbled as she picked her book back up while everyone went back to their tasks.

A few minutes later she heard the bane of her existence calling her but she ignored him.

"Slayer. Psst. Slayer!" Spike kept whispering.

"I'm ignoring you!" Buffy whispered back.

Spike didn't try to get her attention. He waited a few seconds for Buffy to think he'd given up. _Alright then Slayer. Let's see you ignore this__._

Buffy was still flipping the pages of her book, completely and utterly bored when a cold and damp finger shot into her ear and wiggled around.

Buffy jumped in her seat and let out a screech, turning and sending daggers at the culprit, ready to unleash a tirade of hurt.

Spike couldn't help the giggles that erupted. He looked at Buffy, fury evident in her face when he whispered "wet willy!" goading her to retaliate.

"BUFFY! This is serious!" Giles scolded her.

Buffy turned to find everyone staring at her again, disapproval on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Giles, it was-"

"Will you please just help us research?" Giles asked her in a stern voice.

Spike had lowered his head and pulled the papers in front of him up to cover his giggling form. The Slayer's reaction was priceless.

Everyone went back to serious research mode once again.

Ten minutes managed to pass by with no commotion. Giles was thankful.

Buffy was close to picking up a pen and drawing glasses and beards on the demon pictures in the thick book she had flipped though numerous times when a whisper once again grabbed her attention.

"I think I've got something, pet." Spike whispered in a serious tone.

"Watcha got?"

With a dead straight face, Spike looked her square in the eye.

"Never make eye contact when someone is eating a banana."

Confusion flittered across her face when she was suddenly assaulted with images of humans and demons alike, biting into a banana and looking up with hooded eyes. That did it. A loud eruption of laughter boomed from the slayer, joined by Spike's high-pitched giggles.

Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair that were currently laughing their asses off at something none of them were in on.

A loud slam of a book being thrown onto a hard surface cut through the noise. Both sobered up quickly at the sound and all turned to look at Giles.

"Enough. Buffy, Spike, go and patrol."

"We've already done a sweep Watcher," Spike informed him.

"Then go home!" Giles finally shouted.

"We're sorry. We'll be good." Buffy pleaded. She hated it when Giles was angry with her.

"You're no use here, either of you. In fact I think we'll get more done so both of you – get out." Giles said in the nicest way he possibly could.

Spike rolled his eyes and stood followed by a pouting Buffy. She couldn't believe her Watcher was kicking her out of the research party! Not that she wasn't happy she didn't have to sit and pretend to read all those books but – Giles just threw her out! This was all Spike's fault. He _so_ owed her.

They made their way out of the shop, bell jingling cheerily behind them as the rest of the table looked at one another.

"Ok I'll ask. What the hell is up with those two?" Xander was the first to break the silence.

"They were definitely acting strange." Anya contributed.

"And since when did Buffy become all chummy with the evil undead?" Xander's second question hit the table.

"Well they do patrol together a lot. At least they're getting along?" Willow offered.

"Can we please get on with the task at hand? This could very well be a potential threat we are facing," Giles pleaded, finally at the end of his tether with everyone.

With that said, they all jumped straight back into research mode.

* * *

"I can't believe Giles shouted at me!" Buffy cried for the umpteenth time since leaving the Magic Box.

"He's just got his knickers in a twist over all this demon bugaboo. Don't take it to heart, pet." Spike casually strolled along with her.

He had noticed a few minutes earlier that they were heading in the direction of his crypt with Buffy leading the way. He didn't want to notify the Slayer which way they were headed in case she decided to turn and head home.

When they reached his door, she entered and headed straight for the ladder to the lower level, still waffling on about the Watcher like it was the most natural thing in the world to waltz into his home. Spike followed, not saying a word.

They reached the lower level where Spike headed to his makeshift mini bar, lining up two glasses. Buffy removed her coat and threw it over a chair in the corner.

"Drink?" Spike asked as he picked up a bottle.

Buffy swanned passed him and snatched the bottle out of his hands.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she headed straight to the bed and made herself comfy, propped up against the headboard.

"Right then," Spike muttered, arm still in front of him as if he were holding an invisible bottle. Shaking his head, he retrieved another out of his stash.

"It's all your fault anyways," Buffy sulked. "You owe me big time."

"That right? And what do you have in mind for me to pay this little debt?" Spike asked as he poured himself a generous helping.

"Strip for me."

Spike turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Beg your pardon?"

She had a teasing look on her face that was oozing pure lust.

"You owe me. I want you to strip for me." She was feeling giddy again from whatever was in the bottle and a whole lot of frisky. She didn't expect him to do it; she just wanted to see the vampire squirm for once.

_Baby wants to play._ Spike wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

"Alright."

Spike knocked back the drink he had poured, set the glass back down and turned to look at Buffy with intense eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders and let his duster slide down his arms as he draped it over the bar side, eyes never leaving hers.

He began to take slow seductive steps towards her, his hands reaching for his over shirt, slowly peeling it back off his shoulders and off his arms, letting it drop to the floor.

Buffy wanted to squeal with excitement. He was actually going through with it.

Still making his way towards the bed with an extremely seductive prowl that screamed sex, his hands found the bottom of his ever tight black tee, pulling it out of his waistband and slowly peeling it up his body, making sure his muscles flexed and stretched, giving Buffy a good show.

Buffy's eyes travelled from Spike's eyes down to his torso. She watched with pleasure as his body moved. She suddenly wished she had a camcorder to capture this wonderful moment. No girl should have to miss out on this. She watched as the tee rose over his chest, above his head and disappeared.

She couldn't take her eyes off the extremely salty goodness that was making its way towards her. Those abs, perfectly toned and shaped. She was dying to touch him.

Spike stepped out of his boots with ease leaving Buffy wondering how he could manage to do that; she always thought those things were glued to his feet.

All thoughts suddenly left her brain and her eyes were focused intensely on his middle once again as she watched his hands take hold of his belt and unbuckle it.

She watched with pure glee as he slowly released the leather strap from its silver fastening. She knew what hid behind that denim prison. She'd gotten a sneak preview in the Magic Box along with all her friends but she suddenly couldn't wait to get a private and up-close inspection. _Dear diary. Jackpot__._

Spike pulled the belt from the loops of his jeans with ease, watching the fire in the Slayer's eyes intensify, taking the last few steps forward.

The snap of the belt hitting the floor made Buffy look back up at Spike's deadly sinful orbs of blue. She realized that his knees had hit the bottom of the bed.

Without breaking eye contact she placed the bottle in her hands on the bedside table and wondered why she was finding it hard to breathe.

Spike leant forward and placed his fists on the bed, slowly crawling towards his forbidden fruit.

Buffy couldn't move, breathe or think. She watched Spike crawl towards her like a predatory animal - a very sexual animal.

Spike loomed over the Slayer. He could hear her heart racing at a mile a minute and her breathing getting heavier by the second. Lowering his head to hers, he looked like he was going to kiss her. Instead he spoke in a low voice.

"That's all the show you're getting," he teased.

He couldn't think of his next move because Buffy's hand had found the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, attacking his mouth with hers.

Pent up lust and sexual tension poured out of both parties as the kisses rapidly heated up. Buffy's hands roamed over his back, neck and chest; one hand buried itself in his hair, tugging at the locks. Spike pulled one of her thighs up to his hip, giving him the room to wedge himself between her legs. Buffy shifted, wrapping both legs round his hips so he was able to settle completely on top of her.

When he began to thrust against her Buffy had to break off the mind melting kisses to try and catch her breath. His movements were driving her wild as she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand cradling his head. She couldn't help herself; her mouth found his ear and tugged on it. A small growl erupted from Spike as he kissed and licked the path of her neck.

Buffy arched her back in ecstasy; their bodies flush. Spike was able to slide a hand under her and caress her back, pulling her tighter to him. In a flash, Spike was spun onto his back, Buffy straddling him.

She was rocking back and forth, her hands rubbing and squeezing his abdomen, head thrown back, eyes closed, completely lost in the moment.

Spike could do nothing but watch the beautiful goddess that sat on top of him, grinding him into oblivion. She was fully clothed and yet it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. His hands massaged her thighs, encouraging her to carry on.

Buffy had left planet earth. She was in a sea of euphoria. She could feel the impressive hardness between her that made her speed up her pace and apply more pressure. She wanted to feel it. She couldn't get enough. And when a soft moan escaped Spike's lips she felt a swell of womanly pride that she could make this tantalizing beast in between her legs make a noise like that.

Spike could feel she was close when she began to speed up, her breathing quickening. He sat up and squeezed her ass, pulling her harder onto him, coaxing her to let go. He knew he was close and would be arriving soon himself, which would be extremely embarrassing for him any other time but right now he couldn't care less. Feeling her thighs tremble he tightened his hold and she rode him hard. She threw her head forward, teeth biting down on his shoulder as she climaxed. Spike had to bite his own lip as he followed suit, her heat finally becoming too much. His arms were a vice grip on her back, holding her tight to him.

He let go and fell beck on the bed, bathed in afterglow. Buffy's motions came to a stop as she she ran her hands up his chest and fell forward onto him. His arms circled her back once again, hands gliding up and under her shirt to hold her in an embrace.

She planted heavy open kisses on his mouth in between pants as she came down from her high.

Neither moved, both taking time to return to the here and now.

Buffy raised her head and sat up, hands planted on his abs as she looked at him.

Spike watched her cautiously. He didn't know what she was going to do. Both sat looking at each other, reality sinking in with one thought in both of their minds.

_Where do we go from here__?_


End file.
